onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
2 cosas Dos cositas queria hablar. *FELICIDADES. Esta muy bien lo de las plantillas esas nuevas, queria hacer algo similar hace tiempo(hize varias en la wiki de Oliver para pruebas) pero al final no acabe la cosa, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, esas tablas son lo que nos diferencian de las que usan en la wiki inglesa(que son algo mas flojas) entre otras cosas y queria mantenerlas en antaño mientras estuviera por aqui. *Una cosa, seria mejor que me retirarais el color rojo de admin, para no llamar demasiado la atencion a los usuarios nuevos ahora que no lo soy. Si no lo sabes quitar lo puedo hacer yo(conservo los poderes adm, aunque solo los usare si veo vandalismo principalmente, ya que vosotros sois los admin)si vuelvo a aparecer otro dia Contesta en mi discusion(lo segundo), de todos modos no quites lo de usuario retirado, por si acaso, que paso por aqui cuando puedo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:54 14 jul 2011 (UTC) lo admito si buno admito que lo hice pero esque no estaba deseperado por que no habia ninguna pagina que agrgar a categoria.lo siento la verad pense que no me pillarias.bueno no volvera a pasar adios y lo siento P.D: me gustya tu nueva firma 150px|link=Usuario:Antodog98|Visita mi usuario [[Usuario:Antodog98|''Antodog98]] [[Usuario Discusión:Antodog98|(Da igual las veces que te caigas,siempre te tienes que levantar,mirar al frente y cumplir tu sueño)]] 21:18 14 jul 2011 (UTC) PAGINA hola lorenzo, mira quisiera que me ayudes con la pagina que cree que es otra pagina de figuras, pasa que me estan apareciendo cosas que arruinan la edision cada vez que pongo algo en la pagina, me salen espacios de la nada, cosas escritas al lado del titulo de cada cosa, me salen puntos negros al lado de los cuadrados negros que aparecen cuando ases una lista, me dispersa todo por nada mas tocar algo, intento bajar una imagen que pude pero nom deja, parece como si no me andara el poton de enter pero es que si me anda, digamos que parece como si la pagina tubiera un virus o algo asi, bueno espero que me ayudes o si la uedes ir a ver actualizandola o algo asi, te pediria que me ayudes en esa cosa, saludos. Buretto9 16:15 16 jul 2011 (UTC) PAGINA ahora veo lo que pasa, saque lo que estaba desordenado pero ahora pasa que cuando quiero poner la imagen siguiente como antes asi la corrijo mejor se me traba toda la pagina y asta la que tengo al lado, asi tipo la que abri ademas de esa, y cuando toco la pantalla ticleando cualquier cosa de la pagina me sale unnruidito como asi tipo un "tun" y solo puedo abrir lo de la maquina de "inicio" y mis imagenes y mis documentos, yo creo que le paso algo mal a la pagina desde que la cree, por eso creo que estara mejor si la elimino y empiezo desde zero, te preguntaba de ¿como se elimina una pagina?, osea porque no se si solo la pueden eliminar los administradores o no se cual boton se tiene que tocar para eliminarla, ya que cuando toco lo de editar las opsiones que tengo son de renombrarla o de historial que no se que es, si me ayudas te lo agradeceria, ya que no se porque paso esto, es como si tubiese un virus la pagina, igual ya revise y no es mi compu, ademas cuando acabe de crear la pagina del gigant battle 2 new world la imagen esa me dejo subirla asi nomas como normalmente se ase Buretto9 14:08 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Respuestas a Catgorias sabe lo de Uroge lo entiendo pero Shakky cumple ciertas caracteristicas *Nombre de flor *Es conocida por muchas Kujas *matiene un perfil bastante parecidos a las Kujas Lo siento No sabia lo de los colores... Sorry... Ahh si... De fondo me gustaria un rojo oscuro y para la firma quiero no se... algo de Monkey D. Dragon... Miguel Angel Pardo 01:58 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya encontré una Para la firma: http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l591/Miguel_Angel_Pardo/Dragon.jpg PD: ¿Como pongo esos vínculos en páginas favoritas y esas cosas? Miguel Angel Pardo 02:59 20 jul 2011 (UTC) No entiendo Quiero poner una seccion de mis personajes favoritosasí como tú pero no me deja poner sección nueva... Antes de tener que decirte otra vez, cuando pueda hacerlo, ¿Como pongo esa plantilla de personajes favoritos y los colores y todo eso? 300px|link=Usuario Discusión:Miguel Angel Pardo 17:33 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Mira Puse los personajes favoritos copiando el formato de los Mugiwara pero ahora para poner mi banda no me deja darle "editar" para poder copiar el formato, así que pues te digo: Color: Negro. Letras: Blanco. Jolly Roger: El de Moriah. Capitán: Roger. Subcapitán: Shanks. Tirador: Yassop. Navegante: Nami. Cocinero: Sanji. Carpintero: Franky Doctor: Chopper. Músico: Brook. Arqueólogo: Nico Robin. Espadachin: Mihawk. Navio: Thriller Bark. 300px|link=Usuario Discusión:Miguel Angel Pardo 17:33 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme con lo de las categorías, no lo tenía muy claro, a partir de ahora tendré mas cuidado al ponerlas. PD: Soy Brookadri Falla la plantilla personaje mira a jones y decken, estaban mejor antes con las tablas, arregla la plantilla. GP(GRAND PIECE) Nuevo tengo 2 dudas, no e pillao muy bien como se vota,podrias ayudarme?y segunda como se crea una firma?gracias por tu atencion.Un Saludo SUPERRRR!!!!!!! Jimbe Fue introducido por la Anciana Nyon al decirle a luffy que era el unico Shichibukai Que rehuso aceptar el llamado de la marina y Borsalino Fue Nombrado por Nico Robin al decirles a sus nakamas Que Existian 3 almirantes - Julio Puma 19:25 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Mi Perfil lo quiero un poco personalizado Hola como estas. bueno yo soy nuevo y necesito ayuda en ciertas cosas como personalizar mas mi perfil y editando algunos cosas ah y tambien quisiera elegir mi equipo al igual que tu lo hiciste04:21 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~Luisfer04:21 1 ago 2011 (UTC)Luisxfer Si ok lo siento si me puse a editar de nuevo a thousand dreamers es que no sabia que la estabas arreglando y bueno quiero de color de fondo blanco y negro con un toque de rojo en el color negro y quiero 12 viñetas 06:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~Luisfer06:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~ Encargarme de la musica de la pagina Ah y me preguntaba si yo me podria encargar de la musica del anime osea poniendo la letra completa de las canciones y agregando las canciones que son cantadas por lo protagonistas de la serie claro si a ti te parece 06:19 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:19 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~Luisfer06:19 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:19 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~ Tu sera que puedas traducir algunas canciones Mira por razones personales no podre traducir algunas canciones al español no sera que tu podras o otro administrador es que aveces no puedo 06:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~Luisxfer06:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC)06:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~ A y una pregunta como para cuando tendria yo mi perfil personalizado solo por curiosidad 07:17 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:17 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~Luisfer07:17 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:17 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~ Como haci de un color personalizado no te entiendo muy bien 07:44 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:44 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:44 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~Luisfer07:44 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:44 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~ bueno mira no me gusta mucho el gris aci que cambiame el fondo a negro con letras blancas y quiero mi equipo haci jolly roger : la de los mugiwara Capitan Luffy sub-capitan zoro bueno la banda de los mugiwara con shanks barbablanca y boa hanckon a y los once supernovas y raylegh navio thousand sunny 07:49 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:49 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:49 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~Luisfer07:49 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:49 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:49 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~ y mi firma un estilo blanco y negro con luffy, ace o zoro o los tres 07:50 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:50 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~Luisfer07:50 1 ago 2011 (UTC)07:50 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~ Hola no me as puesto mi perfil como te dije no estoy bravo si no impresionado porque no me lo as puesto como te dije pero tranquilo solo te lo estoy preguntando y a la vez recordando 15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~Luisfer15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~ Necesito eso ahora Mira necesito que termines la cancion a thousand dreamers por que ya la habia puesto el video y todo pero lo quitaste por favor apresurate 16:24 1 ago 2011 (UTC)16:24 1 ago 2011 (UTC)16:24 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~Luisfer16:24 1 ago 2011 (UTC)16:24 1 ago 2011 (UTC)16:24 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~ Favor Hola, Lorenzo0507. Respondiendo a tu mensaje en mi pág. de discusión, si que me gustaría hacer algún apaño. Me gustaría que el fondo de la página de usuario fuese negro y las letras blancas. Y en cuanto a la firma, algo de Nico Robin, que se notasen bien los ojos. De antemano, muchas gracias. Nandë 16:58 1 ago 2011 (UTC) a ok ya entiendo osea que mi pagina no quedo muy bueno y por eso cuando la termines enobras quedara mucho mejor y en cuanto a la firma no entendi mucho de como poner la firma 19:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)19:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~Luisfer19:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)19:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)~~ Gracias por todo Oye gracias por todo lo que me as hecho te lo agradezco mucho y seguire acargo de las canciones del anime y dime cuando salga otro opening o ending me dices el nombre y yo busco la letra ok por que tu lo dijiste que yo quedaria acargo de la musica de la serie Me gusta la opción 1. En cuanto a los colores de las letras, me gustan todos los tonos de azul, usa cualquiera. Pero si va tener un fondo o algo así, me gustaba que este fuese negro; y claro, las letras en tono más clarito para que hay contraste y se puedan leer. Esto... Perdona por las molestias. Nandë 20:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC) EH me podrias ayudar en conseguir puntos porque no se me ocurre nada para ganar mas puntos si fueras tan amable por que e visto que e progresado bastante en solo 2 dias asi que porfavor ayudame Hey como lo haces hey como haces para hacer las viñetas que quiero hacer unas cuantas mas osea cuales son las medidas que les pones o si fueras tan amabla las harias tu ya que tu sabes mas de eso que yo thumb|Porfavor y graciasthumb|Porfavor Mi Firma Me gustaria q mi firma tuviera esta imagrn y estas palabras: thumb|left Ninguna prision podra detenerme... Afiliacion Completa Ya agregue a One Piece Wiki en el sitio de afiliados o alidos como le llamen, puedes verificarlo en: * Portada *o en el sitio especial para aliados GRACIAS Soy Satariel 02:35 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Cambiar Perfil Muchas grax por lo de la firma tio,pero aora me gustaria modificar el perfil...me dics como porfa?un saludo130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario 'GranFuma' 11:34 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la firma y lo demás Bueno, sólo quería pasarme a dar las gracias por lo estupenda que ha quedado la firma y la modificación de mi pág. de usuario, por el tiempo que le dediscaste y el trabajo. La firma es genial! Thank's for much!! 23:23 3 ago 2011 (UTC) plantillas oye gracias por aclararme lo de las plantillas pero dime se podra hacer algo o se va a arreglar solo es que no me gustaria que quedara asiOmnihallows 02:09 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Re:Algunas cosas Bueno, en primer lugar gracias por las felicitaciones. Sobre el problema de las plantillas aún no he tenido tiempo de consultarlo, hoy me informaré sobre el tema y añadiré la información que consiga en tu blog. Sobre el encabezado, si tienes pensado añadir uno aquí debes añadirlo así en el MediaWiki:Wikia.css: /* Encabezado */ header.WikiaHeader { background-image:url(AÑADE AQUI LA URL DE LA IMAGEN) !important; } Si lo prefieres puedo añadirlo yo, solo necesitaría que me dijeras que imagen tienes para el encabezado. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 10:51 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, quisiera que me dijeras como se hace una firma. Quiero saber mas cosas pero en tener la firma ya te las preguntare. A y dime como se pone la firma y como la puedo guardar para ponerla. Hola Lorenzo!. Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, la verdad es que me sentía un extraño aquí ya que no conozco a nadie, además de que no entiendo muchas cosas. En fin, quería darte las gracias por el aviso sobre la imagen de Robin, sinceramente no lo sabía; (aunque en realidad no entiendo muchas cosas), pero bueno, ya iré descubriendo algo nuevo cada día. Arigato Lorenzo-Senchou. Nos Vemos Luego. Sixela, The Climatologist 01:36 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Aviso de Troll Quiero informar de un posible troll, que hizo travesuras en el artículo de Bartolomew Kuma. En Personalidad '''borró todo lo que había puesto, hizo lo mismo en '''Poderes, y alguna cosa más. Yo ya he reestablecido el artículo al estado anterior. Era anónimo, y no sé si se ha paseado por más sitios de la Wiki. No sé si podéis hacer algo por medio de la IP. No sé si he hecho lo que debía. Está bien que te haya avisado a tí? Tengo que hacer algo más? 20:44 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Perfil hola,buenas, q tal,xD.podrias ayudarme a acer mi perfil cuand puedas?es q no entiend como se ace.un saludo :D130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma 12:45 9 ago 2011 (UTC) episodios podriamos poner enlaces de episodios la pagina mejoraria mucho tengo enlaces los podo poner ???????? Iker15 20:23 9 ago 2011 (UTC) episodios podriamos poner enlaces para la descarga de episodios ..he hecho una pagina sobre elloIker15 20:25 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Yovanyovo 10:09 11 ago 2011 (UTC)me puedes ayudar a editar mi perfil? es que no se como poner lo del personaje favorito,la banda i las demas cosas.10:09 11 ago 2011 (UTC)Yovanyovo administrador Como as conseguido ser administrador?Yovanyovo 14:22 11 ago 2011 (UTC)Yovanyovo 14:21 11 ago 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 12:38 11 ago 2011 (UTC) como hago una pagina bien?Yovanyovo 14:22 11 ago 2011 (UTC)Yovanyovo 14:21 11 ago 2011 (UTC) El Chat hola buenas me gustaria saber cuand estara disponible el chat e esta wikia.y cuand pueds podrias ayudarme con mi perfil.un saludo(y perdon por ser tan pesado xD) 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 20:21 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Perfil Me gustaria q el color fuese rojo y me gustaria esta imagenthumb(lo de la banda te lo preguntare otro dia pa no molestar tanto xD)Un saludo 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 11:14 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre lo de Joy Boy, yo la hice para que haya algo preparado para cuando se sepa algo sobre el, para no tener q crear una desde 0, lo siento si moleste xD. Un saludo. 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 18:18 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Re:Problema solucinado Perdonad, estos días no he estado muy atento a One Piece Wiki, me alegro de que hayáis encontrado el error. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 23:53 15 ago 2011 (UTC) UNAS CUANTAS COSAS Lo siento lo de los nombres coherentes de las imagenes, no sabia que se tenia que buscar y eso, no volvera a pasar. Eso de que he puesto la imagen varias veces esque apretaba el boton "insertar" y no me hacia caso, cuando lo consegui me di cuenta de que la habia subido varias veces y no sabia como quitarlas. Que son las subpaginas?? Y por ultimo 2 cosas: - Puedes cambiar de color mi perfil? de negro?¿? esque tampoco se como quedaria, sino me lo cambias porfa como kieras o como estaba. Y la letra blanca o como creas que queda bien. - El otro dia vi una tabla y intente cambiar la foto que estaba borrosa por una que tenia yo que estaba bien y no me dejaba, como lo hago??? y tambien ponia noseque de plantillas de las tablas, yo puedo poner una de esas tablas pero de plantilla o eso no existe y me lo e inventado yo?? GRACIAS Luffy98! 12:55 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento A lo siento yo pensaba que se podia no lo volvere a hacer 03:57 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Holaa, Si me referia a eso de las plantillas, pero yo puedo poner una de esas plantillas en mi perfil poniendo cosas o solo es para las paginas de personajes y eso??? Otra cosa: como se mejora la firma?? gracias Luffy98! 10:54 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Como hago hey lorenzo como hago para poner las fotos con el marco asi osea como se ve el marco de las fotos de luffy porque no me quedo muy bien la foto que acabo de agregar a la pagina de Pandaman(la ultima foto) el marco no combina con las demas fotos 21:21 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola estava mirando la portada deesta pagina i me di cuenta de que el enlace a naruto wiki es la pagina en ingles. Por favor podrian arreglarlo, no es importante pero puede causar confusiones. Un saludo y gracias. Hey lorenzo lorenzo quiero hacerles unos cambios y areglos a mi perfil sera que me podrias ayudar 03:45 24 ago 2011 (UTC) NO entiendo mucho no entendi mucho de como poner el marco a las fotos y en cuanto a mi perfil quiero que diga que soy genero masculino personajes principales luffy sanji zoro chopper y franky. personajes secundarios nami brook ussop hancock y jinbei que este mas o menos como la tulla osea que tiene presentacion como: Luis 19980309, bienvenid@ a mi página de usuario y eso que tienes con una foto de franky que dice el nombre de la persona que te visita a tu perfil en la parte de la discucion mas o menos igual que la tulla pero la tabla de contenidos color rojo con letras negras y la foto de los mugiwara tras los dos años y una foto de zoro diciendo que ponga tu firma y en lo de perfil no quiero a franky quiero a luffy y mi jolly roger la quiero como la tulla osea que se este ondeando y personajes de villanos quiero a akainu barbanegra lucci y me gustaria tener la una seccion de galeria con las mismas fotos que tengo 03:19 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Tema Chiqicheetah Ante todo perdon por lo de el davy back fight no lo savia pero como en la categoria no estava foxi creia que era un error. thumb|348px|diferencias de la boca y el cuelloSobre lo de Chiqicheetah en la pagina neko neko no mi salen dos imagenes de Chiqicheetah distintas . Strong World Tengo una duda sobre Strong World.En esa peli sale tambien el capitulo 0 del manga?cuando por ejemplo la Edd War?gracias y un saludo 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 12:43 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok gracias ok gracias no importa lo de la tabla solo importa lo que hiciste con mi pagina muchisimas gracias 00:10 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Tenia una pregunta la saga que sigue despues del archipielago sabaody es la de amazon lily, o esa saga va unida a la de impel down. Jucaar 22:30 27 ago 2011 Gracias Muchas gracias, tenia esa duda sobre el capitulo 0.Muchas gracias.Un saludo 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 11:40 28 ago 2011 (UTC) queria saber si me puede hacer el favor y ayudarme a crear mi firma Jucaar 10:40 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Hey sera que se puede hey se puede usar la zona de pruebas para ganar puntos en wiki 20:13 29 ago 2011 (UTC) epa a que hora te vas a dormir y que hora es alla donde tu vives epa a que hora te vas a dormir y que hora es alla donde tu vives solo por curiosidad 05:08 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento si lo siento por lo de la zona de pruebas es que no habia visto tu mensaje de que me podian bloquear losiento no lo vuelvo a hacer. pero si agrego muchas fotos aveces no es porganar puntos tambien aveces es por practicar como porner los marcos esas cosas para que quede claro 20:03 30 ago 2011 (UTC) El Chat Tengo curiosidad por saber cuando estara listo el chat...podrias decirme para cuando saldra?Un saludo 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 14:38 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Portada ¿podrias actualizar la portada? en la seccion "Que esta pasando ahora" esta algo atrasada en el manga van por el capitulo 636:El general de la tierra del futuro y en el anime por el 512:Dirigido a mis nakamas¡La Gran Noticia Viaja!. yo soy un timido seguidor de one piece que tiene muchas cosas que aprender mi pregunta es: gekko moriah mide 6 o 7 metros si es muy tonta pero yo me la cuestiono Gekko Moriah 19:09 31 ago 2011 (UTC) pongamonos serios tengo 41 de los 58 comics de one piece sacados al español y tengo curiosidad por barbablanca sobretodo por lo de morir de pie veras podrias decirme cuendo estara listo el y manadarme una informacion extra sobre barbablanca por favor Gekko Moriah 19:24 1 sep 2011 (UTC) pongamonos serios tengo 41 de los 58 comics de one piece sacados al español y tengo curiosidad por barbablanca sobretodo por lo de morir de pie veras podrias decirme cuendo estara listo el y manadarme una informacion extra sobre barbablanca por favor Gekko Moriah 19:24 1 sep 2011 (UTC) MIS PREGUNTAS ﻿-como se puede votar ? -como puedo conseguir una firma? -me gustaria personalizar mi discusion con fotos que hago?.......... mandeme un mensaje a respuesta de todas estas preguntas por favor Gekko Moriah 14:44 2 sep 2011 (UTC) si quiero votar cuando puedo, como y tal me lo podrias especificar mas por favor Lo siento Lo siento por hacer esto es que puse dos fotos una de zoro y otra de luffy despues de los dos años pero nose porque la de usopp no se pudo poner bien losiento y espero que me perdones 06:22 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Re:Sabes como hacer esto... Hola, perdona la tardanza, he estado ocupado con algunos temas en la Central. Sí sé como añadirlo, ahora mismo añadiré el .js necesario para que esa plantilla funcione ;) Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 23:59 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Respuesta FanArt ok.Ahora ya se que imagenes poner y cuales no.Muchas gracias por el aviso. 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 20:39 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen en movimiento como hago para poner el nombre del usuario encima de la imagen en movimiento?solo se ponerlo debajo.Un saludo y gracias. 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 20:58 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Re:Blogs Listo, ya se pueden añadir comentarios. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 00:02 9 sep 2011 (UTC) hola lorenzo mi nombre es jose soy un joven chaval que ha conocido la gran obre One Piece y me gustaria poder preguntarte unas cosas sobre ell y que me instrulleses en algunas cosas de donde poder verla y como si seria posible la adquisicion de algunos capitulos. te dejo mi correo electronico: cj-35@hotmail.com un saludo y muchisimas gracias Oye como has puesto lo de tu banda y aqui dice uno que me van a echar por yo que se One piece spain 08:38 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Lorezon alerta de vandalismo lorenzo el usuario one piece spain esta haciendo mucho vandalismo agrego categorias falsas a ciertos personajes como esta o esta detenlo ya porfavor esta arruinando la reputacion de la wiki 08:43 10 sep 2011 (UTC) por favor ayudame a hacer mi perfilOne piece spain 11:28 11 sep 2011 (UTC) perdon no lo haree más Firma Hola loranzo,podrias hacerme una firma?o como mucho decirme como se hace. Brutus V 20:47 11 sep 2011 (UTC)